ARG Timeline
A timeline of Investigation events. Puzzle/cipher answers are revealed in the list below (considered spoilers by some). The newest dates are at the top of the page. Last updated 27 July 2017. Check The Story Thus Far for a general overview and a more narrative summary of events. August 2017 12 August - Encrypted Email from T was received by a number of Trialists - The subject line of the email - was decrypted using a ROT cipher (nice quick ROT decryption site - http://theblob.org/rot.cgi) - which gave the instruction of how to find the Hel's Labyrinth to decrypt the main text. Using a story T think's is the greatest story of all time, coupled with instructions found in a post made to the Writing Prompt subreddit , trialists are working on decrypting the email. Three trialists joined Angel in a group Facebook chat to talk to one of the trialist's alternative selves. They discussed how two of the alternate trialists are not getting along. 8 August - an encrypted email was received from Vancouver T (T2) with encrypted information about a disk he left behind and his final preparation for taking the compound to "awaken" and cross to another dimension. Using a Hel's Labyrinth code to decipher the text, a trialist followed the decrypted information and found a green floppy disk. The green floppy disk had a code for one Ethereum coin, which is worth about $300 US dollars at the time this was written, which the trialist entered and had the coin deposited into a wallet. See the Vancouver Dead Drop dossier for more information. 3rd August - intercept email received between Dr B and Angel. Facebook post from Angel saying two trialists will talk to their alts tonight at 10:00 BST. The Mole came onto Discord and confirmed it would be about the power struggle between A and R. July 2017 31 July - @Adriana had a brief conversation with her alternative via FB Messenger. 28 July - The Mole chatted in the Discord chat a few times during the day about cryptocurrency, the floppy disks from T, AI and other topics. Vans T sent a trialists another email 27 July - A message from T was hidden in the email sent by Angel on 26th July. Angel posted in the Friends of F&J Facebook about trialists meeting themselves tonight. @Steamqueen and @the_biologist talked to their Alternate selves through Angel and the trans-dimensional terminal via FB messenger. Van T replied to @ButterBear talking about trying to find Angel and not being able to find evidence of her. The mole showed up in the Discord chat and talked about finding T and "moving" between dimensions. 26 July - The NYC disc was retrieved and contained a txt file message from T. Trialists received a Trial 2 update email from Angel. 25 July - Email from Vancouver T regarding meeting up with Angel. 23 July - Trialists from this reality continue to make contact with their selves from another reality/dimension through Angel (logs in #crazy_people in Mushroom 2 and #angel_converstaions). She also had two trialists from the other dimension asking about meeting themselves in this reality, but we are uncertain if they exist here. An email from Dr. B to Angel was intercepted - they are discussing the potential of trialists from here talking with their counterparts in the other dimension. 22 July - The Mole called and asked for the Plymouth disc content to be sent to him via Reddit. An email from Angel to Dr. B was intercepted talking about a trialist who let it slip that Reuben in our reality (world) is the leader and Paula is the leader in the other world. It also mentions a new mole and that trial 3 is almost off the drawing board. 21 July - Trialists began working on and entering Trial 2. There was a blood type page for each of the blood types, which were solved. Trialists continue to complete their corresponding blood type page and the trial 2 survey. 20 July - The New York City dead drop was found, but the person who located does not have a way to read the floppy disk contents. The Plymouth dead drop was also found and contained the password for the Trial 2 entry Cipher. 19 July - Both ciphers cracked using the Hel's Labyrinth method. Both ciphers used the same method and gave co-ordinates to two dead drops. One is located in Plymouth and the other is located in NYC. We also received a phone call shortly afterwards from 'the president' (the F&J mole) who gave us some information about what is going on in the other dimensions and that they know of about 4 trialists who have counterparts in the other dimension (the other dimension had received a green disk from T). Angel is a conduit. She can speak to the other trialists and acts as a bridge or middle-woman between trialists in our dimension and in other dimensions. 17 July - Received two new ciphers with hints towards "Hel's Labyrinth" which was referenced in some correspondences with T. 14 July - Received 6 Proton-Mails from our original t with some pictures and a code which was decrypted to read as follows and when we reached out to mushroom and they sent us a message telling us to ask Vancouver t about the red-herrings that had showed up. While we where waiting for Bearbutter to message Vancouver t Pres sent us a message which appears to point towards a man called Eratosthenes. 13 July - Intercepted email received from Dr B to Angel plus a short message from the Mole. Mushroom suggested that trialists ask Vancouver T to take the mushroom to access T's Protonmail to gain access to Email B. Vancouver T responded offering help. 12 July - The two emails received from T's Protonmail. First with details of how to cipher a coded message sent in a second email - Unlock my friends. Angel posted on several trialists Facebook photos words that together compiled a message to help towards the first T email. Message received from the Mole regarding an Email B. Email B was received but trailists did not manage to find this until the time had expired. 11 July - Communication from a Vancouver T started to arrive and seems to either be in another dimension or another timeline. 10 July - Email received from T's Protonmail. Angel's message provides further clues to the cipher. 7 July - Email received from F&J stating that if access to Trial 2 has not been made by Thursday, 26th July 2017 you will not be able to continue with the trials. A trialist received an email from Angel asking her to help with a cipher entered by a trialist who had cracked the password and gained access to continue Trial 2. 3 July - Message from the Mole received with a clue to the password for the Level 9 password page. June 2017 30 June - A reddit message was posted to the Mole with suggestions for the string code. 28 June - A trialist started to receive messages, who we believe to be t. He is confused and lock in a flat with a gun, demon masks, paper with codes and a terminal. 26 June - A new message from the Mole asking trialists to provide a string of information about certain trialists to help the Mole access the new level 9 password page. 24 June - Angel sent a an email to four trialists informing them she had broken into the bridge of the ship and has called the coastguard to rescue her. 23 June - Trialists hold a poll on whether Angel should be encouraged to search the cabins of the ship and open the wooden box. 22 June - Trialist conversations with Angel provide more clues for the Trial 2 password. 21 June - Angel provided trialists with a list of items on the ship with her. 20 June - Trialists decided not to drug Angel. The mole was informed via a message in r/anything. 19 June - Trialists continue to try and find the password to begin Trial 2. Angel continues to reach out to trialists. 18 June - A message from the Mole was received asking trialists to encourage Angel to drink Dr B.'s drugged coffee to make her suggestible to questions about the Trial 2 password. 16 June - A communication from the Mole indicates there may be further F&J spies in the Discord channel. 15 June - A new password level 9 page was found on the F&J website. The title changed from 'She became a doctor at gus' to "She became a doctor at guzz'. 12 June - Trialists continue to try and find the password to begin Trial 2. A communication from Mushroom includes suggestions. Angel reached out to trialists through Facebook and email. Screenshots of the conversation located here (thanks to turncat for the screenshots and transcript). 10 June - Mushroom suggested a topic to research, "T found out about the mushrooms of Surtsey when he was travelling Peru. Panama was where he flew out of after finding out. It would be worthwhile researching Ayahuasca and the heavily debated legend behind its discovery - extremely interesting and possibly relevant. Angel sent out an email to all trialists to start trial 2. https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/trial-2-conditions/ 8 June - @Adriana met with the mole at a place designated as Angel's Bench. 5 June - The Phase Studies page on the F&J website was changed. Changes include: Trial dates removed, text changed, and Surtsey1977 identified as recommended. 2 June - A trialist received a Facebook message from Mushroom explaining that although T wants to escape F&J's clutches, he is also determined to finish the trial. This is a juxtaposition the trialists must overcome. We were also informed the Dr. Brontis is taking orders from someone higher and trialists need to figure out who this is. 1 June - a new welcome email from Mushroom was sent out to all trialists - http://app.streamsend.com/private/hvwvosuw10/sug/OowrDQl/browse/29047417 May 2017 ARG Timeline May 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during May, 2017. April 2017 ARG Timeline April 2017 - a listing of all events that occurred during April, 2017.